Talk:Scootaloo/@comment-26113747-20161225224435
I sincerely hope Scootaloo learns to fly someday, and I have faith that she will. This is my idea for an episode.... Scootaloo dreams that she is Rainbow Dash's age, and having just mastered flying she gets accepted into the Wonderbolts Academy and becomes 1 of the best flyers. This dream convinces Scootaloo that she will fly someday, and she becomes obsessed with it once again just like in the episode Flight to the finish. Scootaloo seeks out RD and tells her about the dream. Despite Dash telling Scootaloo not to get her hopes up, and that it won't matter whether or not she learns how to fly, she is persistent and is very confident that she can do it if she just tries hard enough. Seeing how determined the young philly pegasus is, Dash herself begins to believe that Scootaloo will fly. So she takes it upon herself to do a bunch of training exercises with her, being her personal teacher. About a week or 2 passes, and Scootaloo has gotten stronger, but she is still unable to fly. Dash becomes a bit doubtful, but Scootaloo will not give up. They talk to Twilight Sparkle to see if she has any books that might contain some information about her disability. Twilight gives them a book, but it provides very few answers, and suggests that Scootaloo go to a doctor who would be much more knowledgable about her problem. The doctor is unable to find anything wrong, and proclaims Scootaloo to be as healthy and strong as any other pegasus her age. Scootaloo then gets the crazy idea that it might all be in her head, and with the help of a mind doctor, she'll be able to mentally solve the problem. But he too is unable to come up with an answer. Next Scootaloo thinks that maybe Zecora might have a potion that might be able to help her out, so Dash goes with her to see Zecora. She tells Scootaloo that its highly doubtful that any kind of potion will give Scootaloo what she desires so much, but agrees to at least give it her best effort to whip something up. After waiting a few days, she drinks the potion and tries to fly, but still nothing happens. Breaking down in tears, Scootaloo tells Dash that she's just going to have to accept never being able to fly, but that she'll learn to live with it as she always has. This disappointment is just as heartbreaking to Dash as it is to Scootaloo.... Dash would do anything for Scootaloo if it meant she'd be able to fly. Derpy sees Scootaloo on the ground crying and goes down to her, clumsily crashing as she attempts to land. Scootaloo tells her what is wrong, and Derpy confides in her, telling Scootaloo that she herself never thought she'd be able to fly either because of her messed up eyesight. She eventually conquered her disability, and even though she was a late bloomer, she still learned how to fly. Derpy says that while she realizes she is not the best flyer, at least she was able to figure things out. Scootaloo's confidence is restored, and says that even if she never does learn how to fly, it won't change who she is.